


A Crush

by lilylindbergh



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: 民运领袖！洁西卡/军人！菲列特利加原著世界背景，调整了一些人物的细节设定。虽然是宇宙历795年，但社会文明程度与今日世界平均水平类似。一座冰山真心实意爱过另一座冰山。
Relationships: Jessica Edwards/Frederica Greenhill
Kudos: 4





	1. 玫瑰与剑

菲列特利·格林希尔加遇见洁西卡·爱德华是一次意外。

那是她在自由行星同盟统合作战本部上班的第一天，刚从军校毕业就被派到最高军事部门工作，即使只是一个行政人员的职位也让她分外激动——从少女时代起，她就渴望成为一名军人。菲列特利加从人事部领到了属于自己的ID卡、笔记本和电脑，再加上她从家中带来的一小盆翡翠木，一个属于菲列特利加·格林希尔的小小工位建成了。 _为了理想和正义，加油吧。_ 菲列特利加看着电脑壁纸上的同盟国徽，在心里兴奋地对自己说。

菲列特利加的兴奋一直持续到下班，对于第一天工作的新人来说，就连到点下班也显得既新鲜又快乐。她走出统合作战本部大楼，走到路边的停车位，拉开车门，坐进自己那辆白色小汽车中。刚准备启动，却感到车尾猛地一震——在军队的三年装甲车驾驶经验告诉她，她被追尾了。

菲列特利加跳下车，走向后方那辆小半截车头已嵌入自己车尾的红色轿车。透过车窗，她看到一位女驾驶员正双手撑在方向盘上，从手臂到肩膀都在剧烈抖动。

“你受伤了。”菲列特利加看着她正从有些凌乱的金色短发中流出的鲜血说：“你需要去急诊室。”

“不，不用。”洁西卡·爱德华——菲列特利加后来在急诊室里得知了她的全名——用有些颤抖的手指点开交通事故理赔系统，准备输入信息，“只是磕到了而已。”

菲列特利加一把抓住洁西卡的手，斩钉截铁地说：“不行，你的头受伤了，你得和我去急诊室确认没有脑震荡的危险，其他的事以后再说。”说完，她便架起洁西卡，把她扶进自己的车里。当菲列特利加给洁西卡扣上安全带时，她感到她微张的嘴仍想开口拒绝，却终于无力拒绝。

后来，每当菲列特利加想起洁西卡，总是会想起那时她的样子——她头发的金黄，她鲜血的火红，如同一朵加冕的玫瑰。

菲列特利加·格林希尔第二次遇见洁西卡·爱德华是在统合作战本部大楼旁的咖啡店。

那天是午休时间，上班一个月后终于感到疲劳的她正在准备买一杯拿铁外带，洁西卡就在离她2.7米远的一张小圆桌前用笔修改一份文件。那时的菲列特利加已经知道了洁西卡的职业——来自德奴仙的政坛新星，曾是当地一所学校的音乐教师。和洁西卡在急诊室门口分别后，她又通过网络搜索引擎证实她沾泥的脸颊和头部的伤口并非来自一次在海尼森地表上日均发生342次的微型汽车追尾事故，而是来自于1.5公里外的一场政治集会——洁西卡·爱德华是当天参加集会的和平派领袖之一，这位年仅二十七岁的女性，在会场发表了一场二十分钟的演讲。当集会进行到一半时，人群中有人掷出了石块，很快引发了斗殴。为了不被警察再次逮捕——这会使她错过本轮议会选举，她必须第一时间离开现场。大概是仍未从混乱中平复情绪，或是太着急去和其他伙伴会合，她把D挡误以为是R挡，又狠踩了一脚油门，便一头撞上了菲列特利加的汽车后备箱。

也许是出于好奇，抑或是那天晚上确实闲来无事，菲列特利加点开了那场集会的演讲视频录像，她拉动进度条，直接跳到洁西卡·爱德华出现的位置。 **“我将会一直追问当权者这句话——‘你们到底在什么地方？当你们将士兵逼入死境时，你们又在什么地方做了什么？”** 菲列特利加看着屏幕上洁西卡的眼神，掌声和欢呼声从音响里传来，心想，这是一种自己不曾拥有也从未想象过的激情和反叛。

菲列特利加二十一年的人生，没有一秒不印在正统的轨道上——高中毕业前是老师眼里的模范学生，进入军校后是教官心中的优秀军人，而现在的她也不负众望，在政府最高军事机构任职，维持正义、守护民主、保卫国家——她确信这是她最该在的地方。

洁西卡·爱德华的人生也本该拥有类似的轨道。据菲列特利加从她的竞选网页上了解到的信息，她也出生于和自己类似的体制内家庭——母亲是教师，父亲曾是军队的教官，而她自己也是在大学毕业后再回到学校做教师。在九十年代[1]的同盟，一个学校女教师公认最好的命运便是嫁给中上层政府公职人员，或军队官员，或产业丰厚的商人，然后辞职成为全职太太，生儿育女，多多益善。或者也可以选择继续工作，只是别太追求职业晋升，把自己的精致、优雅和智慧用在家庭和丈夫身上，自然可以过上受人尊敬的生活。像洁西卡·爱德华这样撇开丈夫、父亲，和任何一个男人，凭自己力量独自站在公众面前的女性，并不是同盟的大多数。

菲列特利加还在手握咖啡杯向洁西卡所在的方位发呆，后者已经发现了她，友善地对她点头致意，菲列特利加也朝她笑。洁西卡用手指向自己对面的空座椅，菲列特利加走过去坐下，一来一往，就算是认识了。

菲列特利加成了咖啡馆的常客，每天午休时间去买一杯咖啡，既能保证工作效率，还能不时得到一次新鲜的谈话。洁西卡的办公室就在附近，需要写文章或演讲稿时，她会在这里呆上一个下午。每当菲列特利加端着咖啡坐到她对面的椅子上，她便停下敲打键盘的手指，合上笔记本电脑冲她笑。“今天过得怎么样？”洁西卡通常会这样问。菲列特利加的回答有好有坏，有时聊聊生活，大部分时候聊工作。有了新进步，她便兴奋地滔滔不绝；出了差错，她就会在不违反保密协议的前提下向洁西卡复述出错的环节。“我很羡慕你，你总是沉着冷静，好像从不会出错，也不会有我的这些烦恼。”这时，洁西卡会向服务员点一杯热巧克力，将它递到菲列特利加手中。

“你还很年轻，还需要一些经历和时间。”

菲列特利加感激地看着洁西卡，她笑得温柔又充满力量。

“你改变了我对政治家的印象——我总以为政治领袖都是尖锐的人，你却很温柔。”菲列特利加双手握着冒热气的马克杯说。

“一个合格的政治家应当只把锋芒对准公共权力。”洁西卡依然答得温柔，菲列特利加想，自从离开艾尔·法西尔，母亲又去世后，自己再没见过这样温柔又强大的人，可是这样一个温柔又强大的人，又怎么总是以咄咄逼人的姿态要求政府休战呢？这不是一场申明正义的战争吗？二十一岁，刚从军校毕业的菲列特利加无论如何也想不明白。于是，在认识洁西卡一个月后，她皱着眉说出了心中的疑问。

“战争已经持续了一百五十多年，在民主战胜专制前，你想要的和平真有实现的可能吗？”

洁西卡仿佛对这个问题早有准备，她平静地望着手中的酒杯，用一如既往的平静声线回答道。

“同盟和帝国的问题根源不在战争，甚至不在意识形态，而在于两个社会的互相隔绝、对立和仇视。因为彼此不沟通，才会用臆想去揣度对方，将对方妖魔化。政府为了维持有效的战争动员，便会致力于强调己方政体的‘正确’。原本意识形态只是一种社会文化的表现，现在却成为维系政权和驱使人民的武器，这不是政治的本意，政治是为了让社会更好地运转，让其中的人民更好地生活而存在的。如果和平可以让同盟和帝国更少的生命去白白送死，又何必纠结于意识形态的不同？”

“可是民主政体更能实现绝大多数人的幸福，不就证明这是一种更好的制度吗？”菲列特利加更加困惑了，洁西卡的回答与她以往的认知相去甚远。

“民主是一个庞大而丰富的体系，它可以在不同社会以不同形式和不同程度被实践。况且，民主也只是人类社会发展进程中的一种理论、一种试验、一个阶段，它既不是独一无二的也不是绝对真理，只是因为在现有社会条件下，民主更能推动社会和个人的发展，因而被现代人认为是‘最合适’的。也许未来的人类会找到更有效也更能实现人的解放的社会机制，到那时，民主也会成为旧制度了。最重要的是，当和平实现以后，同盟和帝国社会都能将更多目光放到自身社会的经济发展和体制调整上，同盟也许可以进一步改进自己的民主机制，帝国也可能通过改革逐渐从专制走向民主——至少走向法制或宪政，这样岂不是一种两全的局面？政治博弈的原则不在于消灭，而在于双赢。”

“这太理想主义了。如果这样的和平无法实现，你现在做的一切又有什么意义？”

“ ‘去做’并不是一个答案，而是一种选择。”

“你会失望的。”菲列特利加看着洁西卡说。

“但我不会对自己失望。”被斜透过玻璃窗的阳光笼罩着，洁西卡平静地回答。

洁西卡的回答令菲列特利加更加迷惑，她不再去咖啡馆找她。她依然认真工作，积极生活，努力运行在属于自己的轨道上。洁西卡就像一座冰山，在一个偶然机会漂过菲列特利加身边，又继续航向另一个远方。偶尔有几个时刻，当菲列特利加在休息间搅拌速溶咖啡时，会想起洁西卡的只言片语，思索一些只能存在于她脑海里的回答，但这并不会持续太长时间，毕竟她的大部分记忆力要用在统合作战本部繁杂的工作上。

菲列特利加没想到自己会再遇到洁西卡。

那天，已经很久没有出过差错的菲列特利加竟然搞混了两个项目的数据，她只好在临近下班前遗憾地打开前一秒才点击关机的电脑，谢绝同事们下班聚餐的邀请，留下来修改数据。当她终于确认所有数据准确无误时，窗外又下起了对流雨——菲列特利加的伞在车里，而昨天她刚把车送去喷漆。就这样，菲列特利加只能硬着头皮顶着大雨，从统合作战本部大楼奔向最近的公交车站。

洁西卡从街角转了一个弯，举着伞在菲列特利加身边停下来，将天蓝色的雨伞倾斜到菲列特利加的头顶，礼貌地问道：“一起？”看清来者后，菲列特利加有一些错愕，然而她没有非拒绝不可的必要，也实在没有拒绝的心情。

雨越下越大，水花像一颗颗子弹垂直投向地面，在砖石路上爆开。眼看在雨伞中的两人也即将全身湿透，洁西卡提议：“我家就在前面，先去躲一躲，等雨停了再走吧。”

后来，菲列特利加向洁西卡说起这一天的种种巧合，洁西卡说：“人与人的际遇就像一条条螺旋，有时看似在远离，重逢却往往发生在绕完一个弯之后。”菲列特利加想，这就是命运——爱、死亡、痛，一切都是命运。命运要菲列特利加浑身湿漉漉地踏进洁西卡的公寓，走进她的命运。

洁西卡走进卧室为菲列特利加找干净衣物，好把她已经湿透了的一身拿到洗衣机里烘干。等待的间隙，菲列特利加走到客厅一侧的书桌前，看着被彩色图钉固定在方形软木板上的照片——被父母抱在怀里的洁西卡、手举小皮球的洁西卡、头戴学士帽的洁西卡、与朋友拥成一团的洁西卡，以及，被一个英俊的少校搂着肩膀咧嘴大笑的洁西卡。

“这是约翰·罗伯特·拉普。”洁西卡不知什么时候走到了菲列特利加身边，把干燥的T恤和裤子递到她手中。

“男朋友？”菲列特利加问。

“不，未婚夫。”菲列特利加注意到，洁西卡使用了过去式。

“抱歉，我……”

“不，你不用抱歉。该道歉的是派他上前线去送死的政府。”洁西卡的语气变得强烈起来，“他才28岁，正直、聪明、有才干，却还是因为舰队司令官的战略失误被激光炮击中，变成宇宙的尘埃。”

“所以，你是因为这个才参加选举的吗？”

“不是，我在大学时就开始参加政治活动了，代表和平主义者在议会发声一直是我的理想。我和拉普就是在一次游行中认识的，他当时已经是在役军人，却和我们站在一起。”洁西卡瞄了一眼菲列特利加领口的襟章，突然抿着嘴捏了捏她的肩，说：“去换衣服吧。”

衬衫和军裤在洗衣机里翻转，菲列特利加穿着白底碎花T恤和藏蓝色家居裤坐在沙发上，用手指摆弄着自己的军衔襟章，洁西卡背对着她坐在书桌前，对着电脑整理文件和相片。菲列特利加抬起头，隔着茶几看到电脑屏幕上的几张照片，照片的内容令她的心脏跳动得更加剧烈，她站起来，走近洁西卡的书桌。

“这是昨天在第五区发生的暴乱？”菲列特利加疑惑地问。

“这不是暴乱，这是人民对不公的愤怒。”洁西卡冷静地答。

“可是，这是对秩序的暴力破坏。”

洁西卡接下来的话带上了刀锋：“一开始，他们只是想和平地表达自己的诉求——想反对歧视、反对剥削，想为自己争取一点点生而为人的尊严。当他们在几个月前只是举着标语静默游行时，政府原本有无数个机会拿出协商的姿态达成妥协，制止事态扩大，可是傲慢的议会和最高评议会从来不肯听人民到底在反对什么，要争取什么，想协商什么。直到每一个发声渠道被堵塞，每一次和解的机会被无视，生存空间被挤压的人们不得不反抗时，政府却又以‘暴乱’来谴责他们的姿态不优雅。这不公平，你不能只谴责一个结果。”

菲列特利加想回话，最终却沉默了。洁西卡用一柄利剑劈开了她的藩篱，原本平静的大地裂开后露出了蜇人的荆棘，她感到一阵刺痛，甚至对自己产生了一些不满。这个世界被折叠的另一面正向她缓缓展开，她不知该如何是好。

[1] 指宇宙历790s。2801年为宇宙历元年。


	2. 诗与冰山

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱是一座冰山不顾一切驶向另一座冰山。

几周后，菲列特利加从洁西卡手上得到了一份小小的礼物——一本诗集。绿色的精装封面上用金线绕出一圈藤蔓的形状，正中印着诗人的名字。菲列特利加对诗歌不甚了解，然而她卓越的记忆力提醒她，她的中学文学课老师曾提起过这个名字，这是一位生在银河联邦末期的诗人。有且仅有那一次，短暂的几秒钟，之后老师的授课内容便转到了其他主题上。

“准确来说，她并不完全是联邦时代的人，她四十岁那年，鲁道夫改银河联邦为帝国，登基成为银河帝国皇帝，她便失去了共和国。然而她始终抵制银河帝国颁布的法令，坚持使用旧文字写诗，在她的诗文中每一处时间都使用了宇宙历纪元——这是她怀念联邦的方式。”洁西卡说话时，菲列特利加的目光正落在一首诗的脚注上，根据注释，这是她的最后一首诗，完成时间是宇宙历319年。

“她只活了四十九岁？”菲列特利加想，即使当时的人类社会疲敝丛生，各项文明指标急剧下降，四十九岁也是一个相当短暂的寿命。

“帝国不允许她怀念联邦时代，更何况是用诗歌这样便于传诵的形式。她因破坏社会秩序罪和非法出版罪被判处二十年徒刑，但一年后就传出她因急病去世的消息。你看到的这一首诗，是她用铅笔芯写在监狱的墙上，被后来出狱的幸存者们口传下来的。”

“真是一个勇敢的人。”菲列特利加感叹道，又疑惑地问：“怎么同盟在介绍前同盟时代的民主斗争时不怎么提起她？”

“因为一旦提起她，就要提及她的性取向——她是一个公开出柜的同性恋。”洁西卡说。

自由行星同盟宪法赋予自己的公民各种自由——但其中并不包括性少数群体公开自己的性取向和与伴侣缔结婚姻关系的自由。在人类历史上，确实是有那么几个世纪几乎完全实现了恋爱自由和婚姻自由，甚至还有一些国家立法认可开放式婚姻，但那都是在宇宙历元年之前很久的事了。进入宇宙空间后的人类臣服于资源争夺和技术开发，数百亿人被高技术的锉刀改造成数字时代的零件，嵌在被安排好的流水线上燃烧生命，释放生产力，将文明扔在历史干涸的河床边。五个世纪，二十个世代， 十八万个无光的夜，历史被焚毁，故事被抹除，只有诗歌闪着微弱的火，给寒冬里的流浪者一丝慰藉。同盟成立后，这些人被一些历史学家称为“盗火者”，现在浮在菲列特利加目光中的一行行诗文的主人，就是其中一个。

菲列特利加对文学没有特别浓厚的兴趣，她绝大多数的文学知识都是从高中的课堂上得来，成年以后，她的阅读兴趣便转向了推理小说，并没有太多关于诗的阅读体验。然而她在得到这本二百页的诗集后，只用了一个晚上便读完了。和之前读到的精于文辞的绮丽文字不一样，她感到眼前这些诗句不止是感情，更是一股喷涌而出的力量。诗人在字里行间流露的对苦难的悲悯，对未来的希冀，对人类的深情，样样堪称伟大，只因为不是异性恋，便被文学和历史共同排挤到了边缘地带。

两天后，菲列特利加再见到洁西卡时，主动和她聊起了这本诗集。她说：“这是我看过的最有力量的诗。”

洁西卡说：“我读大学时喜欢和诗社的朋友谈诗歌，她是我当时最常提起的一位诗人。她的诗和她的人一样，既有一种对敏锐细腻的诗意，又有一种向死而生的韧性。”

 _就像你一样。_ 菲列特利加这样想。她低头盯着自己交握在桌面的手指，说：“我钦佩这样的人，可我没有办法成为这样的人。”

“这没什么。我的一个朋友曾对我说——‘每个人都需要抓住属于自己的星星’，你有自己的光，要去摘属于自己的星辰。”

“我真的可以吗？”

“你要相信你自己。”

菲列特利加睁大眼睛，看着洁西卡的眼睛，她的眼里有一片星海。她想，这里面会有自己想要的星星吗？

菲列特利加与洁西卡开始在咖啡馆以外的地方见面。她和她去书店，用手指划过一列列整齐的书脊，在书架前交换对书籍和作者的见解。或者去市中心的公园散步一两个小时，闲聊着经过湖中静立的白鹭。后来，菲列特利加不用加班的周末，也会和洁西卡去电影院，看本月院线新上映的剧情片。洁西卡在电影放映时总是专注地盯着屏幕，随着情节的推进，她会不自觉地将手肘倚上座椅扶手，当菲列特利加将喝了一口的可乐杯放回到座椅的饮料架时，她的手臂就会贴上洁西卡的手臂。她礼貌地挪开一些位置，洁西卡也礼貌地挪开一些，两人隔着一条空气细缝分享同一条扶手的两边，菲列特利瞥加向洁西卡的方向，昏暗的灯光下她的表情暧昧不清。

如果电影散场得早，洁西卡会提议去附近吃晚饭，她们背对着车行道上的车水马龙，认真地挑选一张周末晚餐的餐桌。洁西卡喜欢简约的线条，菲列特利加喜欢温馨的音乐，餐馆的风格便在二者之间轮换。

今天的餐馆是菲列特利加挑的，两人之间的餐桌上点了一盏茶蜡，洁西卡正在谈论议会的新提案。

“我们希望这个提案能够通过，这样那些怀着战争遗腹子的女性们就可以获得更多制度性保障，也会有更多的生育自由——生与不生的自由。”洁西卡不紧不慢地说，菲列特利加静静地听着，不时轻轻点头，当她抬头回应洁西卡的视线时，眼神的余光停留在桌上的一小束红色康乃馨上。

洁西卡注意到了菲列特利加的视线，问：“想到了什么事吗？”

菲列特利加从小便被教导克制，一个优秀的人就是一个能够管理好自己情绪的人，因此，她只是轻轻地摇头，又淡淡地说：“没什么，我只是想到，这是我妈妈最喜欢的花。我和爸爸每一年去给她扫墓，都会带上一束红色康乃馨。”

在菲列特利加心中，最完美无瑕的世界，就是那个父亲和母亲都尚在的世界。母亲去世后，她总是想念那个小而温馨的世界，想念三个人互相给予的爱与珍惜。当然，菲列特利加也不是对现状不满，毕竟她还有父亲——德怀特·格林希尔无论在工作上还是家庭中，都是她最好的亲人和榜样。菲列特利加的母亲曾对她说，人要懂得珍惜现在，她一直记得这句话。

“不过好在我还有爸爸。而且——每当我想妈妈，我就闭上眼睛，她就会出现了。”

洁西卡盯着菲列特利加，然后说：“现在就闭上眼睛吧。”

“什么？”菲列特利加睁大眼睛，向洁西卡确认她话中的意涵。

“闭上眼睛。”洁西卡又说了一遍，“你现在一定很想念她。”

菲列特利加闭上双眼，眼前是一片海滩。海是昏暗的蓝，天也是昏暗的蓝，潮汐推着海浪漫过她的双脚，在沙滩上留下一层又一层白色的纹理。她将视线离开那些珍珠泡沫，投向更远的远方，一个白色的身影站在礁石的那头。 _妈妈。_ 菲列特利加无声地喊起来，向那个身影跑去。 _妈妈。_ 菲列特利加跑到母亲跟前，是记忆中的面容，和记忆中的笑容。 _妈妈，你好吗？_ 她拉起母亲的手，冲她直笑。母亲也笑了，伸手为她理顺脸颊边的头发。菲列特利加牵着母亲的手走在沙滩上，突然，一滴水滴在她的胸前。 _妈妈，下雨了。_ 菲列特利加说。 _那不是雨水，是你的泪水。_ 母亲依然微笑着回答她。

母亲消失了。

菲列特利加猛地睁开眼，脚下是棕黄色的木地板，耳边是温馨的旋律，眼前是洁西卡熟悉的脸。菲列特利加揉了揉眼睛，剩余的眼泪被顺势挤出眼眶。菲列特利加极力控制住自己的情绪，对洁西卡说：“我……我不知道为什么会哭。”

“很多事情并没有那么多为什么。”洁西卡伸手，轻轻覆上菲列特利加放在桌面的手指，捏了捏她的指关节，“你不用每时每刻都保持坚强。”

后来的某一个时候，菲列特利加再想起那一刻，终于意识到，这便是一切的开始。那撕心裂肺的感觉好比触礁，她这座冰山撞上了另一座冰山，撞掉了一层冰冷的壳，偏离了既有的航向。她透过蜡烛的火苗凝视洁西卡碧蓝的瞳孔，如漫长隧道中的炬火，如夜航中升起的灯塔。

下一次见面是在洁西卡的家中，这是菲列特利加的提议。当时她和洁西卡正走在公园草坪的小径上，几只麻雀在她们脚边的草坪上啄食，在菲列特利加差点一脚踩空跌进小水洼之际，洁西卡一把拽住她的手臂。菲列特利加回过神来后开始大笑，惹得洁西卡也笑起来。

她们带上晚饭进了洁西卡的公寓，洁西卡拿出她珍藏的镶金边红酒杯，打开一瓶还有一大半的红酒。菲列特利加在餐桌前坐下，她的目光正对窗台边一束开得正艳的火红月季。

晚饭后，洁西卡领着她参观自己八十平方的公寓。走进书房后，菲列特利加坐到洁西卡的钢琴前。“会弹吗？”洁西卡问菲列特利加。“小时候学过一点。”菲列特利加把手指放在琴键上，在琴键上按出一段圆舞曲的旋律。洁西卡顺势在琴凳的一端坐下来，用细长的手指牵起菲列特利加的指尖，放到准确的位置。“应该到这里。”洁西卡说。菲列特利加试了试，摇头说：“我的手指不够长。”洁西卡说：“你弹，我帮你。”

就这样，菲列特利加在洁西卡的支援下，弹完了一整首圆舞曲。兴奋之余，菲列特利加忍不住问：“我弹错了多少个音？”洁西卡笑着伸出五指。“五个音？算不上太多吧？”菲列特利加还没说完，洁西卡就把手搭在她的肩上笑了起来，“是五个小节。”

菲列特利加皱起眉头说：“就不能对业余人士宽容一些吗？”说完，自己也不好意思地笑了。

“我们来干点两个人都擅长，或者都不擅长的事吧。”洁西卡说，“你来选。”

菲列特利加怀着好奇选了后者。于是，她们坐在琴凳两端开始想什么是两个人都表现得很业余的——菲列特利加擅长瞄准，飞镖游戏被排除了；洁西卡擅长音律，卡拉OK被排除了；菲列特利加擅长瞬时记忆，速记游戏被排除了；洁西卡擅长文辞，填字游戏也被排除了。正当两人都一筹莫展时，洁西卡的目光忽然落在了对面大楼的广告屏幕上。“你看黑白电影吗？”洁西卡问。“几乎不看。”菲列特利加回答。

于是，她们在数字电影商店的怀旧区找到了一部翻新重制的黑白影片。“黑白、爱情，十年累积观看人数少得可怜——观众的评分倒是挺高。”洁西卡说着按下播放键。

菲列特利加原以为这只是一部普通的爱情片——意料之中的萍水相逢、顺理成章的相知相许，在影片还剩下四十分钟时突生波澜，最后两个人冲破一切障碍奔向对方——和这世界上大部分人的爱情一样。然而影片开始十分钟后，她发现自己错了。这150分钟里，有时代，有理想，有对过去的质问和对明天的期许，这爱是两个人之间的似水柔情，更是对抗无光长夜的光荣梦想。钢琴与大提琴协奏的音乐从音响里传出来，眼泪从菲列特利加的脸颊划过去。她想止住眼泪，嘴角却牵着她的眼角，将还停留在眼眶中的泪水一股脑扯落出来。她伸手想去拿茶几上的抽纸，正撞上洁西卡递纸巾的手。

“抱歉，我总是哭。”

“不，眼泪是一个人所拥有的最大的温柔。”菲列特利加透过角膜上的水雾看洁西卡，她的眼角也闪着点点水光。紧接着，菲列特利加清楚地听见洁西卡说：“我喜欢你的眼泪。”

洁西卡用指尖在菲列特利加的眼角边轻轻摩挲，她的眼睛里映着菲列特利加的模样。菲列特利加伸手握住洁西卡的手，将她的手掌贴在自己的脸颊上，她的指缝中还留有刚才剥过的柑橘的香味。 _真甜。_ 她的眼神有一些涣散，心脏错跳了好几拍，在脑袋里巨大的轰鸣声中，她看见洁西卡的眼睛弯了起来，她伸出另一只手扶住菲列特利加的后颈，凑上了她的鼻尖。菲列特利加有一些紧张，但她的身体没有躲闪。

“你害怕吗？”洁西卡问。

“我很高兴。”菲列特利加答。

于是，她再往前半度，吻上了她的嘴唇。

世界旋转起来，天空、陆地和重力都不复存在，只有一波又一波的浪潮漫过身体，淹没胸口，涌入心脏。她失去了呼吸的能力，又获得了清凉的氧气，她明白了，爱是冷，爱是痛，爱是一座冰山不顾一切驶向另一座冰山。


	3. 月光与日光

宇宙初开之际，一切仍是混沌与静止，当时空弯曲了星体运行的轨迹，就有了交会与远离。轨迹相似的星星们分出恒星、行星，组成星系，开始自转与公转，地面有了昼夜交替，人类便有了时光流动与四季轮转。

菲列特利加感到她和洁西卡的时光被同一种情愫凝结成了一个圆环，组成了一个新的宇宙。洁西卡的爱是源源不绝的泉，是永不干涸的河，她给了她最浓郁的情、最真挚的吻，和最热烈的爱。在四季轮转的环形时空，菲列特利加得到了那朵头戴冠冕的玫瑰。

时间与银河系一起盘旋前行，菲列特利加和洁西卡在螺旋轨道上印下属于她们的刻度——用穿过指缝的发丝，用缠绕交错的手指，用数百次肩披繁星的对谈，用一簇盛开于花瓶之中的蔷薇，用一顿悉心烹饪的晚餐，用无数个心灵相通的笑容。

对于人类稍纵即逝的一生来说，时间是永恒的。在每一个与洁西卡相拥相伴的夜晚，菲列特利加总是想，如果时间在这一瞬间停止，她们就能以相爱的姿势被计入永恒的静止之中—— _一对彼此相爱到时间终结的恋人_ ，菲列特利加翘起嘴角看着月光下洁西卡熟睡的侧脸，心想， _那就让时间停止吧。_

白天和黑夜首尾相接，却有着截然不同的运行法则。在夜里，她尽可以与洁西卡做互相许诺献出所有热忱的爱人，然而在白天，她却不能和洁西卡以情侣的姿态走在阳光下。同盟的婚姻法中并没有异性恋以外的项目。娱乐明星也许可以以同性情谊为噱头吸引粉丝，然而现实中的普通性少数人群，却没有公开身份和寻求法律认可的权利——更何况她是现役军人，而洁西卡是反战运动的领袖，光这点就可以让她们被记者的闪光灯湮灭。洁西卡并不在意自己的办公室可能会被极端保守派人士包围——这对她来说无非是次数的问题，但菲列特利加还年轻，军队并不是一个只讲法律的系统，“Don't ask, don't tell，军队就是这样的，我理解。”洁西卡耸耸肩说。当时，菲列特利加正枕着洁西卡的肩膀，因此她并没有看到洁西卡脸上的表情。

菲列特利加努力说服自己， _Don't ask, don't tell_ ，这就是她不公开与洁西卡关系的最大理由，而不是因为她还在学校和军队时听见看见的那些故事。英格丽·坎贝尔在中学食堂向一位高年级的学姐表白，第二天她的柜子上就被人用喷漆喷上了“Lesbian”的字样。埃文·安德森和小林贤三被教官发现在训练营背后接吻，第二天，两人就突然退学离开了军队。她的同学因为得知室友是同性恋后，便悄悄提交了更换寝室的申请。更不要说她的同事在提起类似话题时的冷漠与戏谑，像在说一只与自己毫不相关的番茄长出了毛——人们只想谈论，并不愿了解。菲列特利加讨厌那些语气和神情，她感到愤懑而又无奈。她不是没有尝试过抗议，比如向自己的同学、同事解释这个世界上并不是只有一种性取向，人的发展应该是多元的，得到的只是对方像看外星人一样不解的眼光，如此三番，菲列特利加终于放弃了解释的念头， _个人的力量再强大，在时代面前仍然是渺小的。_ 她疲惫地想。

而洁西卡不一样，她永远有一种革命的激情，历史的倒退让她更加奋起，大众的沉默只会衬得她的声音更加振聋发聩。她如同远古神话里的西西弗斯，她身上的巨石彷佛只是为了证明她究竟拥有多少力量的计量工具。菲列特利加想，自己与洁西卡可以拥有同样的夜晚，却无法共享一个白昼。比起洁西卡与生俱来的激情和一往无前的勇气，她思忖得更多，也忧虑得更多。然而即使如此，那些夜晚的月色也实在美丽，不禁让菲列特利加在流连之余竟以为这样的夜也应是一种永恒。

温柔的夜晚之后，紧随而来的便是炽热的日光。菲列特利加也许想过终究会有那一天，却想不到竟然会是在那样一个场合。

事情的起因是一场婚礼，一场在铺满鲜花和颂歌萦绕的神圣教堂中举办的浪漫婚礼，新郎与新娘都是洁西卡的朋友——对，男性与女性，人们提到婚姻时所认为的天经地义的性别，同盟亲密关系里的最高权威。异性恋之外，没有爱情、婚姻、家庭，没有无论富贵贫穷疾病衰老都要休戚与共，没有热泪盈眶的戒指交换，没有从现在起我宣布你们成为夫妻——噢对，就连夫和妻，也写作一男一女。

菲列特利加和洁西卡去过公园、影院、餐厅、游乐场，她们观赏了海尼森·波利斯市风格各异的景观、地形和气象，经过了川流不息的人群，却只有一个地方，会有人停下来问：“这是你的什么人？”——婚礼现场就是一个这样的地方。

后来，菲列特利加偶尔会想，如果那天新娘没有走过来要洁西卡介绍自己，如果她没有在情急之中抢先说出那句“我们是朋友”，故事会不会开启另一个新的剧本，洁西卡不会陷入一言不发的沉默，她们不会有人行道上的争吵——也许，再之后的事就不会发生了。

真的是这样吗？菲列特利加心里的理智小人睁大眼睛问她，她的心像被狠狠锤了一下。她想起那天晚上洁西卡问她的最后一个问题——“难道只有在夜里我才能是你的爱人吗？”

她答了什么呢？菲列特利加快记不清楚了，也许是“是”，也许是“难道这样不够吗”，也许只是沉默。只是她明白，任何一个都不是洁西卡想要的答案——她不要似是而非，不要委曲求全，她要一个能和她共享月光，也能承担烈日的爱人。

后来的后来，当菲列特利加在某一个秋日下午偶然想起洁西卡时，她想，如果遇见洁西卡时自己能再大一点就好了，三十岁、二十八岁，哪怕是二十五岁，让她再多了解一点人生和人性，经历过足够多的获得与失落，也许自己就有胆量在日光下握紧洁西卡的手，坦然地承认她到底是自己的什么人了。只是对于二十二岁的菲列特利加来说，现实的巨石过于沉重，能选择的路又太少。

对于人类来说，时间是永恒的，但故事总有结束的那一刻。在统合作战本部大楼附近的小小咖啡馆里，菲列特利加和洁西卡的故事结束了。

菲列特利加以为她俩至少有一个会哭，然而在那一刻，洁西卡和自己都异常冷静，没有争吵，没有眼泪，两个人都表现得彬彬有礼，甚至和蔼亲切。洁西卡甚至还邀请她去听她即将在两周后举办的个人音乐会。

“如果你不介意，我希望你能来。”洁西卡这样说，菲列特利加没有理由拒绝。

地点在海尼森市中心的音乐厅，菲列特利加坐在第一排中央的座位上——这是四个月前某一次见面时，洁西卡笑盈盈地给她的。“这是人数最多的一次，有三层楼的座位呢！”末了，洁西卡神秘地补充道：“专门加练了曲目。”菲列特利加问是哪一首，得到的回答是“你去了就知道了”。

菲列特利加看着五米外的舞台上，洁西卡抬起了手腕，紧接着，一颗颗琴键被按了下来。迟延的慢板，二二拍——不是事先公布的那一首，这是洁西卡从未公开演奏过的钢琴奏鸣曲。菲列特利加记起来，洁西卡曾经对自己说起过这位古地球时代的作曲家，古典主义的出身，浪漫主义的先锋，一生命运多舛，却始终对世界饱含深情。菲列特利加说，听起来像是你。洁西卡笑着答，我哪有他那么坚强和伟大。

 _不，你有的。_ 菲列特利加想，而自己不一样。她没有办法心怀全人类，也做不到放下自己所有的过往，神清气爽地迎接一个新世界。人都是由自己的历史构成的，放弃了自己的历史，那自己又能是谁？

她想，与站在台上熠熠生辉的洁西卡不同，她终究还是要走向婚姻。穿着裙摆曳地的白婚纱，挽着父亲的手走进教堂，从一个男人走向另一个男人，从一个家庭走向另一个家庭，噢对，也许还会有一两个孩子——这是她过去二十一年的人生里深信不疑的事。

可是现在，在那个充满浪漫和梦幻的教堂里，在漫天飞舞的粉色纸片中，却多了一双清冽的眼睛。这双眼睛的主人会注视着她与未来的丈夫互相说，无论富贵贫贱、健康疾病、成功失败，都要互相支持，同甘共苦。听她说完我愿意，看她和丈夫交换戒指，结为合法夫妻，在周围人的盈眶热泪中为她祈祷，再在觥筹交错的酒会上对她和新郎说，祝你幸福。想到这里，菲列特利加有些苦涩地笑了，她知道她只会祝她幸福。

最后一个音符结束，洁西卡的手离开了琴键。音乐会结束，宇宙会死亡，那么爱也有终止的那一刻吗？菲列特利加没有爱过太多人，她不知道这份业已被两人确认结束的爱是否真的会完结。人真的可以彻彻底底放下曾经的感情，干干净净地迎接下一个爱人吗？如果当真如此，又该如何面对曾经奋不顾身的自己呢？

会场的人潮散去，舞台上也空无一人。洁西卡离开了，没有多说一句怀念的话，没有多一个不舍的眼神。她曾经那么温柔，那么热情，此刻却像一座冰山，安安静静地来，又冷冷静静地走。可是，也不对，菲列特利加想，自己还希望她来自己的婚礼，甚至要她呆到酒会结束才离开——自己才是那座冷酷的冰山，一座冷酷的冰山没有资格要求被另一座冰山久久惦念。

洁西卡不会回来了，菲列特利加想。她起身向外走去，音乐厅里环绕着黑色细鞋跟敲击地板的声响，如告别的钟声。 _就这样吧_ ，她想。

菲列特利加终于明白，自己错了。大部分的爱情电影并不是世界上大部分人的爱情——世界上大部分人的爱情不会凝固在两个人冲破一切障碍奔向对方的瞬间，现实中的大多数爱情会停在影片还剩下四十分钟时的波澜处，停在对方说出“我们不要再见面”的那一刻，停在“我是真的爱过你”的自白时，停在桥墩或码头分别的最后一瞥。在现实世界，再见就是再不相见，永别就是永远告别，没有跨越船缘的惊天一跳，也没有超越时空的全力奔跑，没有千千万万次为你——对一个人的爱意大概只有且仅有一次。

只是——

只是，那一次见证了一座冰山真心实意地爱过另一座冰山。

菲列特利加再没去过统合作战本部旁的咖啡馆，也不再在路边的车位停车。她依旧按时上下班，在工作的间隙和同事闲聊，每个月与部门同事聚餐一次。她一如既往地表现优异，没有人注意到她眼神里一闪而过的空洞，也没有人注意到她车头右侧的一道划痕。

那天她从音乐厅开车回家，有一小时的车程，于是她按下了车载收音机的开关。深夜电台放着一首老情歌，一些单词飘进菲列特利加的耳朵里——dreams，love，undone，pass you by，真是一首俗套的情歌，她想，自己肯定也只是一个俗套的人，不然为什么连听这样一首俗套的歌也要止不住地流泪呢？

菲列特利加脸上的泪水越来越多，她的眼睛起了雾，两侧的行路灯，高楼的霓虹灯，世界被折射的灯光切割得支离破碎。在一个转角处，她打晚了方向盘，和路边的垃圾箱摩擦的车头发出刺耳的声音，她干脆停下车，趴在方向盘上放声大哭。

为什么这人间总是这样，爱不能呵护，美不能停留？

没有人回答，眼泪不会回答。

菲列特利加是一个克制的人，她的悲伤只持续了一小时。一小时后，她若无其事地重新发动汽车，准确地将车停进车库，躺进单人床，再闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。窗外的月光静静注视着这扇位于海尼森市郊的小小玻璃窗，沉睡的城市听不到破碎的声音，也看不见眼角的泪水。

后来的菲列特利加不再做梦。

有心理学者说，梦是一种心理补偿，所有念念不忘的人和事都会出现在梦中，用另一种方式补全现实中的遗憾。只是菲列特利加实在想不明白，她所拥有的遗憾，到底要用怎样的梦来填补。她也不知道，如果真有这样的梦，醒来后的自己要如何消解扑面而来的失落。所以，她干脆不再做梦，她说到做到。

在与洁西卡分手后一个月，她接到了军队的调令——赴任地是新组建的第十三舰队，职务是舰队司令官杨威利的副官——之后再没回到地面。直到两个月前，第十三舰队在杨威利的命令下开拔海尼森，执行政府平定政变叛乱的任务。

菲列特利加从床上坐起来，透过舷窗望向宇宙空间，一些星体在遥远的远方发出点点闪光。菲列特利加朝前方望去，在她视线的延长线上是巴拉特星域，洁西卡和海尼森成了舰队航线尽头的小小坐标，静静地等待休伯利安入港。

菲列特利加好像久违地做梦了，可是她卓越的记忆力不能覆盖梦中的世界，她忘记了梦的内容，也忘记了梦中可能出现的人。她揉揉眼睛，看了一眼床头的电子日历——797年6月20日上午6点23分，自由行星同盟第十三舰队行军途中极其普通的一天。

光年之外，海尼森晴空万里，洁西卡·爱德华即将领导有生以来规模最大的一次反战集会。

-The End-


End file.
